The Surpent, The Lion, and Their Hearts
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: A story told in the views of both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Their growing friendship and the bigger relationship to come. They find the truth behind each other, but will they be able to prove it to their friends and family? COMPLETE, SEQUEL TO COME!
1. Back To Hogwarts

They had just gotten off the train in Hogsmead for the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, and Ronald Weasley stood in the pouring rain waiting for the carriages to pull up. The carriages, that they could all see being pulled by mysterious, skeletal horses. They had seen Sirius Black, Harry's godfather die the year before, and it now provided all of them with this ability.   
  
Harry had a very tough time dealing with Sirius' death, but now that he was back at Hogwarts, he knew everything would get better. He'd be back with his friends, his teachers, and everything that he loved. He could use magic again, he could be free to do almost everything he wanted, without being beat up by his uncle and cousin, or yelled at by his aunt. Everyone knew (more or less) the real Harry here, he didn't have to pretend to be some criminal, or be called a "freak" everyday. Because everyone at Hogwarts was of magical ability too! (Unless you count Filch, but let's not get into that.) Yes, this was definitely going to make things better for him: He just didn't know how much!  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped off the train, and looked up at his School. It would be another horrible year at this damned Mud Blood loving school. Everyone would worship "Prince Potter" again, and give him a rough time just because he was a Slytherin. He glanced over at Harry Potter. An odd sensation came over him, but it was interrupted by Crabbe being the big oaf he is, and knocking Draco over. After apologizing a million times, in fear of being beat up, Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up. He looked back over at Harry, but he was gone.  
  
Harry rode in the carriage with his friends very silently. He had seen Crabbe knock Draco over, and was very glad, or Draco might have came over to them and made everything worse. He would have made some snide comment, something really foul, to make Harry act up again. He didn't want to be in trouble anymore. He didn't want to think bad thoughts. For all he knew, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could be worse the Umbridge. (Oh, and what a horror that would be!) He could go letting his emotions get the best of him anymore...  
  
Draco road in a carriage with some second year Ravenclaws that looked horrified. He had ditched Crabbe and Goyle in the crowd. He was so pissed off at them now that he couldn't stand their stupidity for one more second. What was that feeling he felt? That great sensation he had when he looked over at Potter. How could this be? Draco Malfoy was the Prince of Slytherin. He was the son of the richest man in all of England. His father was also a school governor, and the second-hand-man of Lord Voldemort. This meant that Draco was supposed to hate Harry Potter with a passion. He was supposed to make his life miserable, beat him in Quidditch, and eventually, after he's initiated into the Death Eaters, he is expected to help kill Harry.  
  
Draco shook all of these good and evil thoughts out of his head as he stepped out of the carriage. He made his way up the giant stone steps in front of Hogwarts. He walked through the great oak doors, and through the Entrance Hall, and to the Great Hall. He took his favorite seat at the Slytherin table and made up excuses for not riding with his friends. Then Draco just sat there; waiting, waiting for Harry to walk in. To take another glance and try to figure out what his feeling meant.   
  
Harry didn't really care who was sorted into where this year. Since he and Ron had eaten a who trolley of candy on the train (while being lectured about ruining their teeth by Hermionie, who's parents were dentists), they both decided to just skip the feast. They would get all the new details from Hermionie later, considering she always memorized all of the speeches.   
  
Harry was so absorbed in thought, that he didn't even noticed they had already made it to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was in the front, and stood like an idiot in front of the picture of the Fat Lady, fore he didn't know the password. Ron cleared his throat, walked up next to Harry, straighten his tie and prefects badge proudly. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron said the password, "Belly Button Lint". "What kind of password is that..." Harry wondered.  
  
Draco watched for five minutes, but still no Harry. He sat through all of the sorting, but still no Harry. Then he went through the feast, rules, speeches, and the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but yet again, still no Harry. At least he knew that Potter hadn't managed to miss the train or something dumb like that again. He had seen him already. He had already felt that great feeling. Sigh "Well, better get a goodnights sleep, Draco, classes start tomorrow, and we've got to win over this new teacher before those Lion Losers have a chance to brainwash them!" came Pansy's voice.   
  
After walking with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent to their dungeon common room, Draco said goodnight and went off to his bed. He laid awake for hours thinking about that feeling. He hoped it was only his imagination. Or did he? Deep down, Draco wished it was something more. He always secretly looked up to Potter. All those brave things he's done... but they could never be friends. They live in two completely different worlds.   
  
Harry was everyone's favorite. He was "The boy who lived." People only liked Draco because he was rich and powerful. He only got good marks because he had been practicing magic illegally most of his life. His father fixed everything so that he wouldn't get in trouble. By the time Draco really fell asleep, the sun was beginning to rise. 


	2. Accepting Things That Are

When Harry woke up the next morning he noticed the sun was still just coming up. As much as he tried to go back to sleep, it just wouldn't work. So he put on his glasses and changed quickly. Then he walked down to the common room where he was surprised to see Hermione writing at a desk. Well, it wasn't always so surprising to see her do this, but considering the first school day hadn't even started yet it sure was.   
  
"Hermione, what work could you possibly have to do already?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of the fire. She was so startled that she fell right out of her chair. Harry started cracking up, but calmed himself when he saw the threatening look on his friends face.   
  
"Well, Harry, if you MUST know...oh please just don't tell Ron....I'm uh-uh..." Hermione turned from Harry and broke into a whisper, "I'm writing to Viktor." That was it? Harry started laughing again. She had made that big of a deal out of that? He knew she wrote to him every now and then, so what. Then he remembered. Hermione had promised Ron in the beginning of the summer that she wouldn't anymore.   
  
You see... Hermione was really upset over Sirius' death. Ron was comforting her one night and they ended up kissing. Ever since then, most of their arguing had subsided, they had been a whole lot more flirty, and it really made Harry uncomfortable most of the time. He was so used to having his two best friends, but now it was like Ron and Hermione were best friends and that Harry was just the third wheel.   
  
He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. He had way too much to worry about to keep up with his friends love lives. Try as he might to forget about Sirius, reminders were around every corner. "I'm going to see Hagrid, you can come if you want. Oh, and I won't tell Ron." Harry mumbled as he walked through the opening behind the Fat Lady. He heard Hermione's following footsteps lightly coming behind him.   
  
Draco walked into his common room that morning (tired as hell), broke open a bottle of rum, and drank it staring off into space. He felt horrible. What was he thinking last night? How could he put himself down like that and praise Potter like that? His father would have been so ashamed.   
  
Fourth-year James Mortimer came over and sat next to Draco. "Have you seen the evening paper?" he shoved it in front of Draco's nose. It was a usual sight for Draco, seeing his father's face in the paper. Usually it had been for good things: A donation, a vote on the school board, a speech. Now, however, every time he saw his father's face it was a constant reminder that he had landed himself in Azkaban. Titles such as "Good Man Gone Bad", "Caught In The Act", and "The Truth Is Finally Out" were bannered over his father's picture in different magazines and newspapers.   
  
Draco knew the truth. His father had murdered a dozen or so muggles. He did it on his own freewill and he did it proudly. Draco wasn't really proud of his father, but he was still family, and they had to stick together. He knew he was have to become a Death Eater one day. It would make his father very proud.   
  
Thinking of all of that made him feel ashamed of him self again. Maybe he should be praising Potter. At least Harry wasn't a murderer; well not for a bad reason anyway... Suddenly he was feeling that odd feeling again. He still wasn't sure what it was and now more than ever he just wanted to spot Harry, even if just for a second. He decided to write in his diary and then go down for some breakfast.   
  
Harry never waited up for Hermione the whole walk to Hagrid's hut. He didn't want to speak to her. She might just bring something up that would remind him of Sirius once again. Then again, what did he expect to happen while talking to Hagrid? He was sure Hagrid would talk about The Order of the Phoenix, or the events that happened the night Sirius died. He would try to talk to Harry about his feelings and try to make him feel better.   
  
Harry almost stopped, he didn't want to talk about his feelings anymore. He did that enough over the summer with his friends. But then again, Hagrid always had a way of making Harry feel better even without trying. There was something about his giant friend that always comforted him even if he had to talk about the things that hurt him the most.   
  
He stopped and turned on his heel. He looked back at Hermione. Her eyes opened wide with joy and she ran towards him. "Hermione, you're my friend. I love you, you know that right? No matter how hostile I can get at times, I'll always come around." He embraced his friend and they walked off together to visit Hagrid.  
  
Draco put his diary away and turned to leave, but noticed something out the window. Potter and Granger were standing out on the school grounds wrapped in each others arms. A shot of anger filled Draco's body. Not anger because he was seeing that Mud Blood or that Prince Potter. It was a different kind of anger. Jealousy?   
  
"Get a hold of your self, Draco!" he screamed in his head. He decided that if he went down to eat now, Harry wouldn't be there. And as much as he hated him self for it, he knew the only thing he wanted right now was to see Harry. (To see him out of the arms of the filthy little Mud Blood that is.) To broke open another bottle of rum and sat back on the window seat, waiting for Harry to come back to the school.   
  
Harry and Hermione left with Hagrid to go back to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast. Harry was feeling a whole lot better and was even smiling. On the way they spotted Ginny who ran over to them and started chatting with Hermione.   
  
"Hey, Gin." Harry interrupted them. Ginny turned bright read, "H-Hey there Harry. Gotta go!" she ran off quickly to rejoin Luna and their other friends. "What did I say?" Harry asked Hermione, confused. Hermione just giggled and kept walking. He didn't get it, wasn't Ginny over him? Wasn't she going out with his friend Dean?   
  
"Hermione! What are you not telling me this time?"  
  
"Oh come on, what kind of friend would I be if I went and told all her secrets."  
  
"A good friend to me!"  
  
"Oh Harry! Fine... Ginny broke up with Dean last week. Ever since you two have become friends, she's taken a liking to you again. She'll get over it once she meets another guy to fancy, but until then she probably won't talk to you much."  
  
Girls were so hard for Harry to understand. If you like someone, wouldn't you want to talk to them? Why couldn't they all just be like guys and just make fools out of them selves, at least then they'd be doing SOMETHING.   
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table between to Blaise and Pansy. He wanted to get away from them, to just be by himself for awhile longer and collect his thoughts. But they kept pressuring him for details about his fathers plans. His father; the last thing he wanted to talk about.   
  
Draco dropped his fork and stared a the door. Harry had just walked in. That get feeling came rushing back to him. He smiled until he noticed his friends looking at him funny. He went back to eating his porridge while taking glances at Harry from the corner of his eye.   
  
He watched as Harry elegantly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a coupled Hermione and Ron. Draco felt a little relieved when he saw Hermione and Ron peck each other's lips. That meant she wouldn't try any thing on Harry. What was he thinking? "Come on Draco, snap out it!" he kept ordering himself, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried to turn away his eyes stayed put on Harry. They searched his wonderful toned body and stared deep into the handsome emerald eyes.   
  
Across the room at the Gryffindor table Harry was joking with Seamus when he looked up and saw Draco looking at him. "Great, he's probably plotting some new evil deed against me. I don't need to spend anymore time in the hospital wing, I'd better watch myself around him." Harry thought to himself. He noticed Ginny neglecting her food and staring at him so much it looked like she was about to drool.   
  
Harry was ready for some amusement in his life, so he met her eyes and winked at her. The one arm that was the only sported of her chin fell and her head slammed down into her toast. She turned bright red and ran out of the Great Hall. Now he kind of felt bad, and he was going to run after her and apologize, but the mail was coming. (Beside, she'd probably just turn red and run some more!)   
  
Thousands of owls flew over head dropping off newspapers, care packages etc. Harry spotted Hedwig as she flew down and started sipping some of his pumpkin juice. He untied the parchment on her leg, gave her a pet on the head, and walked her fly off before opening it. It was his schedule. He heard Ron complaining already, and spotted the problem right way. They had Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin this year, first thing that day. The good thing for Ron was that he didn't make it into N.E.W.T Potions, Harry however did and had to go if he really wanted to be an Auror. Since only select students would be in that class, all the houses would be attending. Unfortunately, Harry was cretin Malfoy had made it into N.E.W.T Potions also.   
  
Draco was sipping some juice when his eagle owl dropped off his schedule and some things from home. He opened it and was very pleased to see that he would have a class with Harry in just a few minutes. Pansy, however, was very upset about this. She kept ranting on about the Gryffindor "taking over" the new teacher from right over their noses.   
  
Draco didn't care about any of that. He was must too fond of the world going on in his mind. He had seen Harry look over at him, they had met eyes for a split second, and that second had been wonderful! He also saw the prank Potter pulled on smallest Weasel. He wished Harry would wink at him, or acknowledge him at all. (Other than a rude comment or a curse.)   
  
He still couldn't believe the things he was thinking, but he was learning to accept them. There was no fighting it anymore, he was attracted to Harry Potter in some twisted way. He was shamed of himself, but at the same time he was so happy that he could finally be happy! If only there was some way to at least become friends with Harry, but he knew that would never happen.   
  
A/N: Yay! That one was a bit longer. I hope you guys who are actually reading this like it so far. Trust me, it'll get better once they actually talk to each other. Right now it's basically just showing their true emotions...or at least how they are right now... dun dun dun... things will change! 


	3. Moving In

On the way to Double Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a short cut and accidentally ran into a group of Slytherins. This would be the first big test of Harry's patience. He still didn't want to loose his temper even though Hermione had informed him that she had already talked to the new teacher, and he seemed pretty nice.   
  
Hermione took a deep breathe and started mumbling to herself; that usually meant she was telling herself to ignore them. Ron kept walking in front of them and pushed his way right through the crowd of Slytherins, but then Blaise said something about his parents and Ron turned around and started arguing with him.   
  
Harry didn't want to just stand bye and not help Ron at all, but he had to. He saw Hermione pull out her wand, prepared to curse Pansy who was insulting her hair. Harry just stood afar with his head down. He twittled his thumbs nervously, hoping no one would say anything to him. They did.  
  
Blaise had left Ron alone (who was now arguing with Millicent) and came over to Harry. "What's wrong scar head, don't stand up for your own friends anymore? Afraid me or Malfoy here will get our big bad daddy's to send some dementors after you?"  
  
"Leave me out of this Zambini!" Malfoy yelled over to him.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Harry heard Blaise yell back.   
  
Malfoy walked next to his friend, looking even more pale than usual. He turned to Zambini and said "Come on, I think we've tortured them enough for one day, let's just go to class. Besides, Harry didn't do anything to deserve it... I mean... other than... having a disgusting Mud Blood for a mother!" That was it. Harry's temper exploded. He punched Draco as hard as he could right in the face.  
  
Draco's body felt about ready to explode with happiness. "HE TOUCHED ME!!!" Draco thought. Sure, his nose was bleeding, his face was twitching with pain, and his friend ran off as soon as it happened but... "HE TOUCHED ME!!!" He sang in his head. He stood up and looked around. Even Hermione and Ron had run, they were probably mad that their friend had just stood there and let his fellow Slytherins say those things about them. However, someone other than he and Harry was there now.   
  
Professor McGonagall was holding back a very angry Harry with much struggle, considering he was so much strong than she. She looked furiously at both of the boys and motioned for them both to follow her. They walked silently up the stairs and down a few hallways until they were in front of the head masters office.   
  
Draco really regretted saying those things, he tried to stand up for Harry... he really did! He couldn't just stand there and scream out to all of his friends his real feelings though. He eventually would tell Blaise about it. But only when he was sure what he was feeling was true. He could trust Blaise. He wasn't stupid like Crabbe and Goyle, he wasn't sluttish like pansy, and he wasn't a gossiper like Millicent.   
  
The door sprang open and Draco and Harry jumped on the moving staircase. When they were at the top Harry opened the oak door, walked through, and slammed the door in Draco's face as soon as he was about to go in. Draco opened the door again and went into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk looking very calm and Harry was seating on a couch in front of the desk.  
  
Draco had been here many times before, the furniture was always different, and he thanked his lucky stars that the one time he came here with Harry it had been a couch. He sat right next to Potter; to too close though, he didn't want to creep him out. Then he looked up at his head master and awaited his punishment. A weeks detention? Banned from the first Hogsmead trip? He could handle them. It was worth it for all of these moments with Harry.  
  
"Over the last five years, you two haven't gotten along all too well." Professor Dumbledore spoke. "I've let it slide quite a few times, but as you two are growing up and becoming men, you need to learn a lesson. A lesson that is well past detentions and things along that sort." he paused for a minute and then looked up at the two boys with this twinkling blue eyes, "I wonder... this question is more directed at Harry... have either of you ever heard of The Parent Trap?"  
  
Draco was totally clueless to what trapping parents had to do with their punishment. He glanced over and Harry who looked as though he was trying to remember something. Then he spoke, "Er, wasn't that an old movie about twins separated at birth?"  
  
"Indeed, very good Harry." Dumbledore sounded simply joyful. Draco had no clue what a "movie" was, but he knew it must be something muggles use. Then Dumbledore continued, "Draco, in this story the two twins meet while away at camp. They absolutely hated each other. Their consolers decided that the best way to make them get along to was force them to spend time with each other." Draco really liked the way this was going. "They were forced to bunk together in a cabin far from their friends. Of course they could still see their other friends, but they needed to learn to get along and live with each other. I think that will be an excellent way to teach you two!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Dumbledore had to be kidding! It was no secret that he, Harry, was Dumbledore's favorite. He would never do this to him! "He can't do this!" Harry thought, he was so infuriated. There had to be something against this in the rules! How could he do this to Harry, when he knew perfectly well that Draco's father was a Death Eater! Harry looked over at Draco, expecting him to be just as mad. Was he... smiling?!   
  
"I've had the elves bring your things already. Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Harry following the headmaster down the stairs, up ten flights of the Grand Staircase, and down several hallways. He caught up with Dumbledore and asked "How long will I have to suffer through this?!" Dumbledore just laughed softly and whispered in his rusty voice, "As long as it takes for you two to get along."   
  
"That means forever." Harry mumbled, and Dumbledore just smiled and showed the two boys to a portrait of...is that a jail? It was simply just a picture of vertical metal bars. "Trapped." Dumbledore said, and the portrait swung open. He winked and Harry said "Enjoy." and left. Harry was so pissed that when he walked in he went right to the room labeled "Mr. Potter", slammed the door shut, and started writing a furious letter to Ron and Hermione. He didn't even stop to look at how completely beautiful his new place was.   
  
Draco was so incredibly happy he thought he was going to explode with joy. He looked around it new common room. It was decorated in silver and gold: the color of riches. It was bigger than his Slytherin common room, and he'd be sharing it with Harry! "Maybe that old Mud Blood loving fool is actually good for something!" he thought as he walked into his new bed room. It was as dark and sinister as any other room he's ever stayed in. It was decorated in different shades of black, green, and silver. He found all of his belongings neatly put away in the exact spots he would have kept them, and he found a king sized bed that was much like his back home, instead of the dinky little things they had in their old dormitories.  
  
Draco sat on his bed with a pack of ice over his nose dreaming of all the things he would learn about Harry. He thought of ways to get Harry to at least want to be his friend, and then he thought of ways to tell Blaise his feelings for Harry.   
  
He knew for sure now; he fancied Harry. There was no doubt about that. He didn't know why. It was all so sudden. He was the heir of the Malfoy, future Death Eater, and an all around bad guy! But here he was dreaming about Harry Potter, his mortal enemy! He goes all soft when it comes to Harry, and he'd have to learn to conceal that for now. This was definitely going to be a great experience for Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Time To Party

The sound of the school bell rang and Harry jumped up. He had completely forgotten that they had missed all of Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. He grabbed his letter, shoved it in his pocket, and raced out of his room. He saw Malfoy also coming from his own room and making to leave. Harry, yet again, pushed Malfoy out of the way and went through the opening first.  
  
He had to run to make it to N.E.W.T potions on time. He sat down next to a very curious Hermione and handed her the letter while he caught his breath. He saw Malfoy walk in gracefully and take a spot next to Blaise. Harry was still extremely mad about everything, and still very pissed and hurt about what Draco had said about his mother.   
  
Hermione, being the fast reader she was, looked up at Harry already horror stricken. She mouthed "That's so unfair!" and then moved to put the note in her pocket, but it was too late. Professor Snape had made his way over to their table and was looking down at them, his greasy black hair covering his cold black eyes.   
  
"What's this, Miss Granger?" he said taking it and reading it rapidly. He started to laugh evilly and then spat out, "Is it true Mr. Malfoy, you've got to live with our little celebrity?"  
  
Draco's heart sank. How was he supposed to respond? He was happy about having to live with Harry, but he didn't want the whole class to know it. He listened quietly as Professor Snape read out the note. Harry had called Draco a "git", "asshole", and a "Dark Lord Worshiper". Each one of those insults stung his heart like silver daggers.   
  
He kept his head high the whole time, Malfoys never pout. Malfoys never show weakness. Malfoys never let people get away with disgracing their name. He shot a forced glare at Potter and mouthed "I'll get you for this!" All he really wanted to do was run up to Harry and hug him, apologize for everything, and no... "Stop it Draco!" he commanded him self.   
  
That day at lunch Draco asked Blaise to meet him at his knew home around six o'clock. He wanted to finally admit everything to him and ask him for help. He needed a way to seduce Harry. He no longer wanted to just be friends. He wanted to hug Harry, to kiss Harry, to love Harry. And he wanted to be loved back.   
  
That night after dinner Blaise knocked on his door and Draco pulled him in quickly then checked to make sure Harry wasn't in the common room, where he might over hear their conversation. He motioned for Blaise to take a seat and then took a deep breath. "Brace yourself." He told him everything. His magical sensation. He dreams. His hopes and wishes.   
  
Blaise just sat there taking it all in and then started cracking up. "What're you playing at Draco? You...and Potter! Yea, and I'm Merlin himself!" Draco slapped his friend and then sat next to him looking seriously at him. "Zambini, I'm serious! I think...I....I think I love P-Harry!"   
  
Blaise held his reddened flesh for a few seconds and then looked at the serious and depressed look on his friends face. He sighed and then said "Draco, if you really want this, I'll help you. I don't know why you would... I mean that Mud Blood lover... he's not even a pure blood..." he discontinued his insults as he spotted the threatening look on Draco's face.  
  
Draco was so glad to have it all off his chest, but he was still worried. He didn't want Blaise to think any differently of him. They had always been very close, Blaise knew the true Draco, and if they were really friends he'd accept this truly. Draco kept telling himself that.   
  
"Well, we have to take advantage of your situation." Blaise started, "It seems like a "house warming party" is just what you need." He winked at Draco and continued, "It's really simple, I'll work my charm on one of his Gryffindork friends and convince them to invite their friends for a party. Then me and a couple of our friends will come too. We can play truth or dare, spin the bottle, ya know... the works!"   
  
Draco smiled and asked, "What if Harry doesn't participate?"   
  
"We'll just have to keep trying. It'll be a way for you to work your Malfoy Prince Charming act on him with a little snogg and then you can brake him in later."  
  
Draco thought about it for awhile, it seemed like a good idea; and even if it wasn't he didn't really have anything better. He sent Zambini to start the plan. He went to sleep early that night without even doing his potions homework, he knew Snape would give him full marks anyway.  
  
Over the next couple of day Harry told Ron about his situation. Ron blew up and marched right to Dumbledore's office, and Harry and Hermione ran after him and stopped him before he made a fool of him self...again! Harry was seeing less and less of his two best friends then ever, and really wanted to reconnect with his Gryffindor friends. He was actually very pleased to hear this from Seamus:  
  
"Oy, Harry! Long time no chat, mate. Look I had a run in with Zambini last night. He says him and a few pals are having a party to brake Draco into the knew place. He says me, Dean, Ron, Hermione and the gang and come and have one for you too. I know what you're thinking... but it sounds pretty legitimate. It'll be fun! I could use a party. Damn back to school blues!"   
  
Harry accepted and invited Rom, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati also. A party would help raise his sprits again, even if it was with the Slytherins. Besides, he was supposed to be getting along with Draco right? A party seemed like the prefect illusion to fool Dumbledore into thinking they were actually friends.   
  
On the first Friday night of the school year, Harry greeted his friends and turned on some music from his knew Magi-record player. They stood on the right side of the room sipping butter beer Doby had given them happily. He looked to the other side of the room and saw Draco talking nervously with his Slytherin friends, who were all drinking large glasses of Fire Whiskey. Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were not present, maybe they weren't the partying type.   
  
Soon Zambini came over and started talking with Seamus. That seemed to have broken the ice and soon Lavender was talking to Pansy, and Parvati was flirting with James. Harry caught Draco looking at him again. What was up with that git now a days? He decided to go and talk to him, maybe if other people were convinced they were friends, Dumbledore would be too.   
  
Draco's heart raced. Harry was walking over to him. He tried to act cool and ended up knocking over class over Fire Whiskey, witch he quickly cleaned up with his wand, hopping Harry hadn't seen it.   
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry spoke through gritted teeth.   
  
"H-Hi there Harry." Draco smiled, he was finally talking to him like a normal human being!  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Not really, I'm used to a bit more wild parties. We Slytherins sure do know how to through some pretty fun raves."  
  
"Really, us Gryffindor usually only party for celebration, and there isn't really anything to celebrate here, so no ones all that excited."  
  
Draco thought the exact opposite. He was very excited, and could think of a list of things to celebrate. (He was living with Harry, he was at a party with Harry, he was about to play truth or dare with Harry, and he was talking to him!) He glanced around the room and spotted Zambini. He wanted to give him the sign to start the game before Harry got angry or anything.   
  
He waited until Harry looked away and then mouthed, "This would be the PERFECT time Blaise!" to his friend, who then said "Anyone up for a game? Truth or dare, perhaps?" There was a murmur around the room and a few people started to form a circle on the floor. A few more people joined, and eventually the only people not in on the game were Neville and Harry. Neville was so nervous that he looked as if he were about to brake out in hives. He said he'd forgotten to do something and left. (That might not have even been a lie, Longbottom was forgetting things left and right!)   
  
Harry hesitated and then took a seat between Lavender and Ron. "I'll start." beamed Draco. "Humm... Weaslette, I mean... Ginny. True or dare?"   
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you feel about Potter here?"  
  
Ginny's face turned redder than her hair and she exclaimed that she was madly in love with Harry and that she knew she would never be with him. She went on about this in tears for minutes and then ran out of the room. Harry made to get up and follow her but Dean said, "I'll go." and ran off after her.   
  
After Hermione had to kiss Blaise, Ron had to put his hand in a jar of spiders, and Lavender had to tell everyone her secret crush (Neville), Blaise took his opportunity. They both knew that Potter would pick dare, because he was brave and wanted to prove himself to anyone who would listen.   
  
"Potter... truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you.... to kiss...no! Make out with Draco."  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. "I'd rather go to class naked!"  
  
"That can be arranged." Draco said and smiled at the thought. He wouldn't mind seeing Harry in the nude, but he'd prefer a kiss.   
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was expected to make out with Draco? And Draco didn't seem appalled by it at all!?! He couldn't back down, Hermione reminded him of that, and he knew they would never let him live it down either way. At least if he went through with it, he would still be brave, he would still show them he wouldn't back down for anything.  
  
He let his guard down and moved through the circle towards Draco. Draco moved in closer to him and put his cold, pale hand on Harry's face. Harry shivered, how could anyone's hands be that cold when they were in a heated room? He felt a cold finger move across his face and brush against his face. Then Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward. Harry did the same and was surprised at what he was met with.   
  
Draco's lips were so warm. So warm on a body that was so cold. Then Draco's tongue came and begged for access into Harry's mouth. As much as he hated to, he allowed it in. He felt the warm tongue swim lovingly around his mouth. "Draco is obviously enjoying this." Harry told himself.   
  
As Draco's tongue caressed Harry's he noticed that Harry started to kiss him back. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he almost wanted to pull away and just tackle Harry. But he controlled his hormones and just kept sweetly massaging Harry's tongue with much pleasure.   
  
Harry's common sense started to talk to him, "You can't be enjoying this, Harry! Get a hold of yourself!" He didn't want to listen to it anymore. He was actually enjoying this. The only person he had ever kissed was Cho Chang, and that wasn't much of a kiss. Eventually he had to breathe, although he felt like he'd already been holding his breath for hours.   
  
Unwillingly, Harry pulled away from Draco and opened his eyes. He looked out of the corners of his eyes and saw everyone staring at them. He snapped back to reality and drew back from the blonde. He stared a few minutes into Draco's silvery pools of water he claimed to be his eyes. They were so soft, happy, and loving. Harry had never seen them like this before.   
  
He couldn't let everyone think he liked it, even if maybe...just maybe, he had. He stood up and said "Hope you enjoyed it Malfoy, because it's the most you'll ever be getting from me for the rest of your life!" Draco also stood and said, "Yeah well, actually I didn't enjoy it, Potter. But YOU seemed awfully happy about it until you pulled away." They both marched off to their rooms and slammed the doors, leaving their friends to clean up and leave without saying "goodbye".  
  
A/N: Yay! Kisses! Well... now that Harry has realized that he actually might like Draco, it'll be a lot easier to write his part! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Review!! 


	5. Those Eyes

Harry was so vary mad at himself that he didn't even bother changing into his pajamas or do anything basically but lie on his bed and breathe. He tried not to think, because if he thought then he might think about how good that kiss was. It was his first real kiss. He didn't even know what to do, but Draco had guided him. He had actually enjoyed it; it was wonderful. "But it wasn't!" Harry screamed at himself. He had gone through with that dare in front of his friends, in front of his enemies, and WITH one of his most hated fiends.   
  
He had been arguing with himself for hours by the time he had fallen asleep. He didn't want to fall asleep, in fear that he might dream about it, and not be able to control himself. But he had to sleep, tomorrow would be the first Quidditch match of the season: A match against Slytherin. He would get his chance to show Draco up once again.  
  
Draco slammed the door and pressed his back against it wearing a huge grin. Their plan had work. He had kissed Harry Potter, he had FRENCHED Harry Potter! He knew that Harry had liked the kiss they shared. He could sense it. At first he was frightened because Harry wasn't doing anything, but soon he started to kiss him back; and oh what a wonderful feeling it was.   
  
Draco too stayed up for hours. He imagined him self with Harry over and over. What would have happened if the party would have continued? If things hadn't gone sour? Maybe they would have played spin the bottle and the butter beer would have landed on he and then Harry would have to kiss him again!   
  
Oh such sweet dreams he had that night, dreams he wished oh so much were to come true. But eventually it was time to get up. He got dressed and did his usual morning routine, then sat in the common room staring at the spot where he and Harry had kissed. Before he knew it Harry himself came out his room and actually sat on the same couch as Draco. (Granted it was on the far side, and not right next to him as Draco had wished.)  
  
"Morning Potter." Draco said trying to sound nice, but then realized his mistake in using Harry's last name. Harry just nodded and started flipping through some books that were on the table in front of them. "What're yah looking for?" Draco asked sincerely. If Harry was looking for a spell, he could most likely help. But Harry just looked at him with the up most offense and snapped, "I don't needyour help Malfoy!"   
  
Great, they were back to square one. Maybe Draco should have just told Harry how he felt. But how would he go about doing that? Harry would probably punch him, curse him, or tell the whole school that he was in love with the "boy who lived". "Don't make a fool of yourself Draco!" He told him self firmly and walked back into his bedroom.   
  
Harry didn't want to yell at Draco like that, but he didn't get much sleep and he was nervous about the game. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before, and decided to just go down to breakfast. He went back in his room to get his Fire Bolt and then came back out.   
  
Draco too was leaving with his broom. Harry noticed that he now had a Fire Bolt X-Treme. He, Harry, would never replace his Fire Bolt ever. No matter how many newer, better brooms came out. He would just have to try harder to keep up with the opponents. He would never give up the present from his beloved, diseased God father.   
  
He went down to the Great Hall and found the rest of his team mates sitting around the table eating emergently. Harry usually didn't eat before matches, but considering what a sleepless night he had had, he need something to carry him on. He nibbled a bit of toast and then swallowed his milk in one gulp.   
  
"Hey, Capin', what's the plans for today?" Harry heard Ron ask him. Harry had been appointed Captain, and did a great job helping them at practices, but he wasn't about to make up useless plays and waist their time as Oliver Wood had done. "Just go out and play." Harry said somberly before getting up and walking to the changing chambers.  
  
A whistle blew and then Harry heard Madame Hooch scream, "Okay, Captains shake hands." He looked up and spotted Harry. He still looked very tired, but his competiveness was taking over and boosting him. Draco moved towards Harry and soon their eyes met. Draco was lost in those emerald eyes until Harry lifted his hand and snapped Draco back to reality. He grasped his loves hand and shook in slightly. He didn't want to let go. He had never touched Harry's hand in his life. They were so soft and warm; the complete opposite of his own.   
  
Soon Harry pulled his hand away, but not soon enough. It was already the longest hand shake Draco had ever hard. He could tell people around them could tell, but maybe they just though they were staring each other down because they were opponents. Even after their hands broke apart, they still continued to stare into each others eyes, until yet again Harry broke away and mounted his broom.  
  
Draco did the same and soon they were off, flying around in the cool autumn breeze. Draco knew that he almost never spotted the snitch for at least twenty minutes, so for now he concentrated on Harry. He had never paid more attention to him in game before but just enough to tag him. Now he could see the concentration on Harry's face as he looked for the golden ball, and the ease that came with commanding his broom. He was a natural and excellent flyer. This just made Draco admire him even more.   
  
Harry flew around happily in the air. Flying was just the thing he needed to lift his thoughts of the previous night, and totally wake him up. There was just one problem, today, every time he flew by Draco, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. If he got close enough he could see the small slits of Draco's sinister eye sockets that held those beautiful silver eyes.   
  
He wanted to stay as far away from Draco as possible, but couldn't because then he might miss the snitch. So he just continued to circle the Quidditch pitch and try to play the game with out getting close enough to see those eyes. He didn't want to think about them, the way they looked when he broke their kiss, the way the looked when they were shaking hands.   
  
He didn't want to feel this way, he kept hoping it would just blow over, but he wasn't so sure it ever would. Something did blow over, though: Time. Before he knew it, Harry had the snitch entwined in his finger tips and he was back on the ground surrounded by his cheering friends.   
  
He had wont he game, so why did he feel so bad? He felt almost as bad as the one time he had ever lost a game. "No! Don't think about that, Harry." he reminded himself. Thinking about Cedric would just remind him more of his past, and death. He skipped the Gryffindor party and just went right back to his new home.   
  
Draco was sitting on the floor playing a game of Exploding Snap with Blaise. Harry froze on the spot and stared down at Draco. He didn't want to gloat or anything, so he tried to sneak to his room, but Draco called out, "Good game, Potter... Harry." he finished quietly. How could Harry possible find something mean to retort with?   
  
He walked over to them and sat in the chair behind Draco. He rested his broom on the arm of his seat, and then took off his dirty sneakers. "Thank you, you weren't so back yourself.... you know... besides for the not catching the snitch part." He stopped breathing until Draco laughed and then took a relieved sigh.   
  
He watched their game for a while, and then Blaise left and Draco moved over to the couch. Harry didn't know why, but he got up and followed him. It was like his feet were acting on their own. He sat next to Draco, a lot closer than last time they had shared a couch, but not as close as the time in Dumbledore's office.   
  
Draco was staring at the ground, in Harry's opinion it was like he was trying hard not to make Harry uncomfortable. But now, that the match was over, all Harry wanted to do was stare into Draco's eyes. He needed to get it out of his system, just find what was so intriguing about them, so he would never have to look at them again.   
  
Draco looked up finally and Harry smiled at him. They sat there for quite a while just looking at each other. The clock ticked and tocked many time, when Harry finally broke away he saw that ten minutes had already passed. No matter how long it took, he was happy, fore now he had found what he was looking for.   
  
Draco said nothing the whole time he and Harry were looking at each other. He didn't want Harry to look away or even blink. For the first time he so compassion in Harry's eyes, and it told him that Harry didn't completely hate his guts after all. Maybe, just maybe that could lead to something more!   
  
He watched as Harry looked away, then turned back again. He looked kind of scared. "What did I do!?" Draco worried. Harry got up and started pacing the room. Draco stood up and followed him, then raced in front of him and cut him off. "Potter! Would you calm down? What's the matter?"   
  
Harry looked up at him but avoided his eyes. "N-N-Nothing." Draco could see right through this obvious lie. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him back to the couch. He pulled him down next to him, very closely. "What do you see when you look in my eyes Harry?" Did he just say that? He couldn't believe it. But he didn't regret it, if something was bothering Harry, he wanted to help him.   
  
"N-N-Nothing." Harry spoke again, "Just eyes!" Draco frowned at him and then Harry spoke again, "Okay, your eyes are kinda..." his voice faded out. "Kinda what?" Draco pushed on.  
  
"pretty..."  
  
"Why thank you, Potter." Draco said cheerfully and then winked at Harry to ease any tension. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Draco, are you... gay?"  
  
"Now now, Harry, don't change the subject."  
  
"Tell me and then I'll answer your question."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it. I just go along with my feelings... what ever they are..."  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"Hey, you said you'd answer my question!"  
  
"So I lied, you've done that to me millions of times!"  
  
"This is different Potter!"   
  
They both knew that was true. All the times Draco had lied to Harry had been for jokes, tricks, and getting even. This... this was a heart to heart conversation between two people who were becoming friends... and hopefully for Draco, more.   
  
After about a minute of odd silence, Harry figured he better say something. "Draco, did you enjoy our...kiss?" He had finally said it. Now all he had to do was brace himself for the answer, and more importantly brace him self for his response if Draco asked him the same question back.  
  
"What do you think Potter?"  
  
"Come on Draco, don't play mind games."  
  
"Fine... of course I did." Draco smiled softly, "Did you?"  
  
Harry was very happy with Draco's answer. The reassuring smile really helped, he knew Draco was being truthful. He had to figure out how to answer this. He did enjoy it, but that could have only been because he'd never made out with anyone before. -Oh course that's not why!- He recalled the depths of Draco's eyes, the feeling he had. That feeling was indescribable and unmistakable. Love.   
  
"Yes, Draco, not at first. But then... something happened and yeah... I enjoyed it."  
  
"Good, now answer my first question. What do you see when you look into my eyes?"   
  
Draco blushed and smiled. Harry liked the kiss they shared. More than that... he sat and listened to Harry pour out his heart. He described the details of the feeling that he receives every time he looks into Draco's eyes. It was much like the feeling Draco had when he first set eyes on Harry that year on the first day of school.   
  
He was about to overflow with joy. He couldn't believe all of the things coming from the Golden Boy's mouth. He described how angry he was at him self, how distracted he was at the game, and how nervous he was right now. Draco explained everything thing to Harry. How he suddenly started fancying him on the first day of school. He described how he too beat himself up over it, and how he learned to cope with it. He told Harry about the conversation with Blaise, and the plan at the party.   
  
When he was done, they both started laughing uncontrollably. Draco fell on the floor in tears. When he jumped back on the couch, Harry was closer than ever. He was so relieved to get everything out, and Harry seemed to be too. Form then on, they were very comfortable with each other, like they had been friends all their lives. Draco asked Harry to tell him all his brave stories of saving the world, and Harry was really too shy to, but eventually gave in. They sat for hours talking about their lives and losses.   
  
Draco was very surprised to hear how bad Harry was treated at home, and how everyone treated him like he was a little baby who should be sheltered from the world. Draco made many impersonations of his father and his "How to be a Malfoy" rules. They laughed about them until it was time for Dinner. They had completely forgotten about lunch, and decided to just skip the next meal also.   
  
Harry told Draco about Sirius and why he died. He even ended up crying. Draco had never seen Harry cry before, and he didn't think anyone ever has. He put his arm around his new friend for comfort. Soon Harry looked up at him with sparkling wet emerald eyes and mouthed "Thank you." He then completed the embrace and wrapped his arms around Draco.   
  
It was the happiest day of Draco's pathetic life. Harry was touching him again, and this time he could actually feel the love penetrating from their bodies and intertwining. He rested his chin on the top of Harry's head and felt his soft messy hair tickle him. Harry looked up again with eyes that were now dry, but still as beautiful as ever. Eyes that finally looked happy. Draco watched as Harry sat up straight and leaned in towards him. They sat kissing and cuddling all night and eventually fell asleep on the couch together.   
  
A/N: Whoa...my longer chappy ever! I actually have two reviews! Yay! I have fans! Anyway... I'm really stressed out about my honors history work due in nine days that I didn't even start because I just got the papers yesterday! So I don't know when I can get the next chappy up, but I'm gonna try! Likey, no likey? Thanx for your reviews! 


	6. Love At The Hogshead

Harry woke up the next morning not knowing where he was. He tried to move, but then he noticed a strong pair of cold arms wrapped around him. Then the night before came rushing back to him and he smiled. He had become accustom to these cold arms now. Strangely, the touch of Draco's flesh made him feel completely comfortable.   
  
He wriggled out of his love's arms and reached for his glasses on the tea table in front of them. He looked back at Draco, sleeping silently with his beautiful eyes closed. His white-blonde hair fell over his face in the most attractive way. Harry was so glad Draco had finally stopped gel-spelling his hair to his head. He looked so much more adorable this way.   
  
He got out and went in and out of his bedroom and the bath room getting ready for the day. It was the first Hogsmead visit, as a welcome back present for the older kids. He turned on some music, quietly; as to not to disturb the beautiful blonde on the couch. He started humming and singing along with a familiar song.   
  
"...And he said take my hand, live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand? And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words, oh though they did not feel, no oh, fore I felt what I had not felt before, and you swear those words could heal. And as I look up into those eyes his vision borrows mine, and I know he's no stranger, fore I feel I've held him for all time..."  
  
He saw Draco blink a few times and then start laughing. "Singing 'bout me, are yah Harry?" Had blushed bright red. He didn't actually want Draco to hear his horrible singing. (Or at least horrible in his opinion.) And besides, it was only coincidence that this song, that described their relationship so much, happened to be on the Magi-Radio. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he said hurrying over to Draco and kneeling down in front of him.  
  
He bent down and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a pull kiss. He pulled away too soon for Harry and rolled or to continue sleeping. Harry decided to turn off the music and let his love sleep in peace. He went down to breakfast to see his friends.   
  
Draco awoke again some hours later. He dressed quickly and looked at his watch. It was quarter past twelve. He usually went to Hogsmead around eight or so in the morning. This was no big deal, but he really wanted to see Harry, and see how he would act around him in public. He was very happy about the last night. Things worked out perfectly. He and Harry had been affectionate, but hadn't let things get out of hand. That was just want he wanted, to get to know Harry, let Harry love him, and show him that he loved that beautiful boy too.   
  
He ran right passed Filch with out even giving him his name. He was sure that the overgrown mongrel knew that Malfoys didn't need permission for anything, by now. Besides, if he looked at the list, he would have seen that Draco had his slip signed anyway.   
  
When he arrived in Hogsmead, he looked up and down the street, but didn't spot the Golden Boy nor any part of his Gold Trio anywhere. He started walking to look for him, but was stopped by Crabbe coming and trampling him. Apparently Crabbe "missed" Draco. Why would anyone miss being a lackey? He managed to survive and head lock from his oversized classmate, but then he was surround by his other Slytherin friends.   
  
It was decided for him, there was no way he was getting away from them. He just hopped maybe he would see Harry along the way to the Hogshead with them. They made stops in Zonko's, Honeyduke's, and Draco's favorite store of all; Patty's Potions.   
  
It actually felt good to be back with his whole group of friends again without any Gryffindorks, but he still longed for Harry to be back in his arms. He wasn't even certain of how things were between them. They had made out quite often the night before, but that didn't necessarily mean they were serious. He wanted it to be though. He loved Harry with all of his heart, and that was no longer doubtful.   
  
When they got to the Hogshead Draco walked in and nearly couched his own lungs out. He had forgotten how dirty this place could get. He liked it there though. Everyone always hid their faces, something he'd come accustom to doing work with his Dad, and the bar tender was always up to serving underage wizards real alcohol. He walked to the counter and ordered a scotch on rocks. He heard odd giggling and spun around. Over in the corner, Draco couldn't believe his eyes, was Harry surrounded by at least two dozen students from all different houses (excluding Slytherin of course). What was he up to now?  
  
Harry was very surprised that morning when Hermione showed him the Morning Prophet that distantly said there had been a sighting of Lord Voldemort just hours (by broom) from Hogsmead. He, Ron, and Hermione decided that it was time to start the D.A. meetings up again. They had ran around the Great Hall talking to the old members of "Dumbledore's Army".   
  
Now that it was a fact that Voldemort was back to power, and no one thought that Harry was crazy, they had some new people wanting to join. They still had to be careful about it, because they weren't so sure if their head master would actually like this. They also had to make sure no Slytherins with Death Eaters as parents found out.   
  
But when Harry was sitting in the Hogshead and he spotted Draco walk in, his heart sank. Even if Draco's father had been sent to Azkaban, and Harry trusted his new love with his life, there was always a chance. Harry didn't know how far Mr. Malfoy would go to get information from his own son.   
  
He tried to act like he didn't know Draco and his fellow Slytherins had walked in, but it was a little hard now that he had made eye contact with those oh so wonderful silvery blue eyes. He stood up in the middle of his usual modest comments, and walked over to Draco. He whispered to him to come with him. They walked outside and down the alley beside the Hogshead.   
  
"Sorry I left you there this morning, but there was no telling when you'd get up!" Harry smiled.  
  
"It's okay," Draco responded. "I was looking for you. The Hogshead was the last place I ever expected to see you Prince Potter."   
  
"Oh really, and a Malfoy, of the richest family, in probably the whole world, would be caught dead in that dirty place?" Harry joked.  
  
"Hey, they're our type of people... you know... murderous!" Draco laughed and then pulled Harry into a kiss.   
  
This time, for the first time, it was Harry who begged for his tongue's entrance into his partner's mouth. They stood, making out, for two minutes; only stopping to breathe. "You know, if we're gone too long, they'll find this suspicious." Draco teased and pulled Harry into another lip lock.   
  
"Let them!" Harry said seriously. "I've already told Ron and Hermione. No one else's opinions really matter to me... besides maybe Ginny."  
  
"Hah! The poor girls going to faint."   
  
They walked back into the pub together and had thirty or so eyes stare at them like sharpened daggers. Harry figured this was the perfect time to announce their "relationship". He grabbed Draco's hand and folded his fingers along those cold, fascinating fingers of Draco's. They walked over to the table of D.A. members together and sat down, gaping faces still staring at them.  
  
Draco couldn't believe he was sitting there at this table filled with people he usually hated. Not only that, but he was still holding Harry wonderful, warm hand. He avoided eye contact with his friends by the bar. He knew they must be shocked, horrified, angered, baffled, something not good. He saw Blaise come over and put his hand on him shoulder, then pull up and chair and sit next to him.   
  
His other Slytherin friends all left, still with shocked looks on their faces. He watched as Blaise got up and retrieved their drinks, and then he watched the appalled faces of Harry's friends as they saw Draco and his pal sipping the alcohol, while they all had butter beers.   
  
This was the most uncomfortable he had ever felt, he wanted to stop sipping his drink so no one would freak out. He couldn't though. It was his only comfort. He sat there and listened to Harry explain to everyone what was going on with him and Harry. Then he heard Granger ask "So are you two a couple?"  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged looks, they stared into each other's eyes yet again to find the truths and love. Draco nodded at Harry and then Harry turned back to Hermione and said "Yes." firmly. Then Harry turned back to Draco and Blaise and told them all about the D.A. it took quiet some time to explain everything about it and what had happened last time.   
  
Draco already had heard of it, from Professor "Nasty" herself, but he was very glad to hear the truth behind the ugly lies. They were just trying to save them selves, to hold on to their learning, and they trusted Harry with the job of teaching them. This made Draco admire his new -BoYfRiEnD- even more.   
  
Draco's mind went crazy at that thought. Harry was his BOYFRIEND. He sang in his mind happily, and didn't even notice he was actually smiling until Harry kissed him to break him out of his trance. Draco smiled even bigger and look at his green-eyed angel. Then he noticed something else.  
  
Beyond Harry his saw the smallest Weasley just staring at them with her mouth open. He acknowledged this to Harry who turned around and waved his hand in front of her face. Her head stayed the same but she moved her eyes to Harry, who spoke, "Are you okay with this Gin?"  
  
Ginny smiled and squealed in delight, "Gosh Harry, your great another by your self...but with him! Oh this is so hot!" She didn't even turn pink that time but smiled again at Harry and pushed him into Draco. Draco took advantage of this and kissed Harry passionately. Soon they were making out. Draco had his left hand in Harry's messy black hair, pushing his head closer to his. His right hand brushed against Harry's chest and stayed there. He was fully aware that all of the members of Harry's club were staring at them, not to mention Blaise and the rest of the occupants of the pub.   
  
Blaise started a slow clap and all of the Hogwarts students joined in. Draco couldn't see it, but Blaise was beaming with happiness that his plan had worked, and so was Hermione; who had a tear dripping down her face. They were so happy for their friends. Ron, on the other hand was about to throw up. Other than that, all of the students seemed very into watching this couple snogg. And who wouldn't? They were watching the two most sought after hotties making out.   
  
Yes, it was definitely a Kodak moment. (Especially because Colin Creevy was there with his Camera clicking away the whole time!)  
  
A/N: I've been informed that I'm going to Gettysburg for two days next week. I'm happy about it...but my time with my Honors History work is being cut ever more shorter... never fear! My attention span is way too short to work on that too much... sooo, here I am being procrastinator that I've always been, and writing for you people again! yay! Oh and yea, I do know that the title is spelled wrong... typo when I first made it, but then I was like oh well I'll just leave it! So...yea! lol keep reading and reviewing guys! muwh! - 


	7. Arguments and Agreements

Harry still thought he was crazy for letting Draco in on the D.A., but maybe that's what love does to you. He went down to breakfast the next morning with Draco, and they parted to go to their separate table. (But of course not until after a goodbye kiss... and let's just say that started some major gossip.)   
  
He sat next to a strangely talkative Ginny, who wanted to know EVERY detail of his new relationship. He was up to answering all of her questions, but he noticed how pale and quiet Ron was. Hermione wasn't even sitting next to Ron, but instead they were separated by both Dean and Lavender. What was going on with them?  
  
Harry got up and pulled Ron with him out of the Great Hall. Ron wouldn't even look at him. He just walked quietly along with Harry back to the Gryffindor common room, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Harry was very shocked when he got there, it had been redecorated. (Apparently by Ginny Ron would tell him later.)  
  
Had it really been that long since he'd been there? It had only been less than a week! A week? All of those things with Draco had happened in less than a week? Time was going by very slow for Harry Potter; and that's just how he liked it.   
  
"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong, Ron. I thought we were best friends!" They argued minutes later.  
  
"We WERE. Until you went and got in a fight with Draco, after not even backing me and Hermione up, and then you suddenly... fall in love with him! Harry, I didn't even know you liked guys!"  
  
"Well, either did I really." Harry said calmly.   
  
"You should have told me first!"  
  
"Ron! We told everyone at the same time! What did you expect me to do? 'Hey Ron I need to go out side and tell you something that I'm going to tell everyone but you need to know first so you won't get mad at me later.' That would have just gotten everyone else mad!"  
  
"But then you made out with him! And I was still getting over the shock."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." But he wasn't, not for making out with Draco, not when it made him so happy.  
  
"And now me and Hermione broke up!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yea... we were arguing all last night. I didn't want you to be with Draco. I mean COME ON. He's a MALFOY! What kind of stupid git are you Harry? Can't you see he's just going to turn on you and hand you to some mad group of bloody Death Eaters!?!" Ron was screaming so loudly, without breathing, that he fell to the couch grasping for breath.   
  
Harry sat opposite of Ron and folded his arms. Yea, he could see where Ron was coming from, but he had absolutely no right to call him those things and blow up on him like that! Then he remembered all the times last year he freaked out on everyone for no reason. He was confused, troubled, and quite depressed. Maybe Ron was feeling the same way. His best friend was suddenly with a guy... and that guy happened to be one of their worst enemies. Ron didn't know the real Draco, and Harry hadn't told him.   
  
Now Ron had lost his girlfriend, the girl he had been crushing on since first year, and he was now deeply in love with. Not only that, but Hermione was their other best friend. Now it was like Ron had lost both of his best friends. Both of the friends sat there quietly for minutes. Apparently Ron was in as much deep thought as Harry.   
  
Finally Ron spoke, "Harry, I just want things to be how they were. I want you to come back to Gryffindor, I want Hermione to be mine again, and I want to just forget any of this ever happened."  
  
"Ron, I am still in Gryffindor. I still see you at Quidditch practice, and you can come visit me anytime! If you apologize to Hermione then she'll talk to again, because she truly loves you... I know it!"  
  
"Harry, if I came to see you, then HE would be there."  
  
"Draco has his own room to go in, besides I can come visit you too!"  
  
"Fine, promise me that when ever we're hanging out, he won't be anywhere around. Promise?"  
  
"Yea, I promise."  
  
Harry regretted it right away.   
  
Draco had seen Harry get up with Weasley and he cursed that pathetic excuse for a pure blood. When he finally calmed down. he realized they were still allowed to be best friends, and that he had to give them their space. He finished his muffin and coffee and then walked to the library to finish his History of Magic Essay on "Giant Wars: A second Generation." By the time he was done it was almost time for lunch again, but he wasn't hungry. He went back to the dormitory and was unhappy to see his love wasn't there. What were he and Weasley up to? "No, Draco, stop it! Harry loves you... it's in his eyes... he would never!" Despite that thought, he felt the jealousy raise in him.   
  
Just then, as if on cue, Harry and Ron walked through the portrait saying:  
  
"Look Ron, you've just got to tell her how you feel."  
"She knows how I feel!"  
  
"Then apologize!"  
  
"She should be the one apologizing to me, if she wasn't so stubborn!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione isn't the stubborn one, she had a right to be mad."  
  
They kept arguing as they walked into Harry's room. Draco was happy to know they were talking about Hermione, his jealousy subsided. However, Harry walked right by him without even saying hello! "Is he mad at ME?!" Draco worried. He decided to knock on Harry's door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"What do YOU want Malfoy."  
  
"Umm.. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Draco said, noticing how angry Ron llooked.  
  
"Well it's none of your business! Get out of here." Ron spat at him.  
  
"O-Okay..." Draco turned slowly and closed the door behind him, very angry that Harry hadn't said anything.  
  
Harry stared at his friend, "Ron! I can't believe you."   
  
"You promised Harry!  
"Yea but I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet. He has feelings you know."   
  
Harry got up and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he heard Ron mumble something like "No, actually I didn't realize that heartless gits had feelings." Harry slammed the door and saw Draco sitting on the couch with his head bowed. Harry sat right next to him.  
  
He ran his finger along Draco's jaw line until it rested on his chin. He pushed up and turned Draco's face towards him. They were looking into each other's eyes "I'm sorry, Draco. Don't listen to Ron. He doesn't realize what your really like. He still sees you as how you used to treat us, he can't get by that. I'll find away to prove to him how great you are."   
  
Draco started to say something, but Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss. He broke away and looked into Draco's eyes again. Those silvery drops of heaven taunted Harry's patients, he wanted nothing but to just be with Draco all day everyday and never leave his arms. But, he knew he couldn't do that. He had a life, responsibilities.   
  
No...he didn't want to think of his "responsibilities". Not when it meant having to kill Lord Voldemort, or be killed himself. He had to get his mind off of that. He pulled Draco into another kiss, this time with tongue. They sat making out and caressing each other's soft faces and shoulders for some time.   
  
Harry began to worry that Ron would come out and see them like that. He didn't want anymore confrontations, so he pulled out of the kiss. "Look, Draco...sweetie... Ron kind of doesn't...well..." Draco looked at him with confusion. "Well, you see. The whole...idea...of us being together really makes Ron uncomfortable. He kind of doesn't want us to be together when he and I are hanging out." There, he said it. He waited for a reaction. But Draco just smiled. Harry was very confused.   
  
Draco kept smiling at Harry. Was that it? They made such a big deal out of that? He should have just told him. "Harry, it's okay. Look, All of my friends...well besides Blaise... said the same thing. I mean it's obviously they hate you... sorry... but I'm going to try and change that. For now, it's best to just do things the way they want."  
  
Draco pulled Harry into a quick kiss and then said, "You better get back to the Weasel...I mean Ron... before you two have another Row." He kissed him again. "I'm going to the Slytherin common room to hang out with Blaise and Pansy for a while. I'll see you a little later." They started making out again, and Draco fought off the need to stay there forever.   
  
Just then Ron broke into the room and made a noise of disgust. They broke apart and Harry cursed under his breath. Draco pulled him into one more quick kiss and then left the room, waving mockingly at Ron.   
  
A/N: Hello my loyal fans! I want to apologize for all of the spelling mistakes! But um...just do your best to understand them. When I have more time I'll go back and fix them all for future readers (if there is any!) The thing is that if my spell check doesn't pick up on them, then either do I. I really just go with the flow and type before I forget what I was going to say! lol... I'm still not even sure where this story is going to end up... but I'm debating some ideas. And I'm sure you'll all be proud of me, I finally started my Honors History work... I still have three Essays left! Nooo! Okay, well... tell me if you liked it or not! 


	8. Convincing Some Friends

Things continued like that for the two boys. The only people who visited Harry and Draco in their dorms were Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron had gotten back together, but things were still different between them. Harry only saw Ron when he visited the Gryffindor common room, and the same thing went with Draco and his other friends.   
  
Harry dressed on the morning of November 20th. He walked out of his room and crossed the common room to visit Draco's room. Draco was still dressing when Harry walked in. They were used to it now, even though their relationship hadn't gone much past making out.   
  
"Why aren't you packed?" Harry asked looking around Draco's room.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Aren't you going home for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Harry, haven't I told you?"   
  
Harry just looked at him.  
  
"Malfoy's don't celebrate Thanksgiving. We...they... are above thanking anyone for anything."  
  
"Oh really? Even me?"  
  
"Well... I'm different than that, and you know it."   
  
(Please just pretend all Magic folk celebrate Thanksgiving! Even though it's really just an American thing!)  
  
Harry kissed Draco and helped him with his tie. Everyday he was falling more and more in love with the boy; no, the man. Sometimes he just wanted to pull him onto a nearby bed or couch and make love to him all night, but he knew he couldn't.   
  
He knew he couldn't go further in the relationship, not until Ron accepted the way things were. Ron was still his best friend, and Harry couldn't and wouldn't make anything final until he had Ron's approval. Hermione was still trying to convince her boyfriend that Draco was an okay guy, but she told Harry not to keep his hopes up on any breakthroughs.   
  
That morning at breakfast he said goodbye to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were going home with their families. Harry had, of course, been invited to stay with the Weasleys. He just couldn't face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knowing that some day they would find out the way he felt for Draco. He had even been avoiding Hagrid, he just couldn't come out with it all yet.   
  
Hagrid of course was very upset that Harry never visited him anymore. He had once told Hermione that he thought Draco was corrupting Harry. Hermione just told Hagrid that Harry was fine and he was going through difficult times, and that he'd see him soon. Harry wished he could face them all.  
  
On the bright side, he and Draco would have a nice week alone. Harry walked back to his common room with Draco after breakfast and they immediately started kissing. Harry pulled away almost at once. He heard someone yelling. It was a bunch of odd words like someone was trying to figure out their password.  
  
Draco walked over to the portrait and opened it. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry heard him say. He walked over behind his boyfriend and looked down at a boy that looked a whole lot like Harry had when he was a few years younger. Wait a minute... "Colin!?" Harry gasped.   
  
"Hi Harry! Like my new look?"  
  
"How's it new? You've just stolen Harry's look." Draco said disgusted.   
  
"Colin, come in. What do you need? No more pictures, please!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, no. Actually I'm hear to ask you something."  
  
"He's already taken!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Er, no not that. Actually I'm hear on the behalf of the student government."  
  
"We have a student government?" Harry and Draco said together.  
  
"Well, yes. I've started one this year. I'm the president. Look, I'm scheduling a dance. I was too young to go to the Yule Ball back when the Triwizarding Tournament was here, and I thought it would be fun to have one. I want to ask you what theme you think would be cool!"  
  
"Why my opinion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because! You're only the greatest, most powerful wizard ever!"  
  
"No, sorry. That's Dumbledore. I've got a long way to go." Harry blushed.  
  
"Well, anyway. We were thinking maybe a Muggle theme. Then everyone would dress in Muggle clothes and we'd listen to Muggle music and such."  
  
"Oh please no!" Draco screamed.   
  
"Um, then there was the thought of a Christmas based ball. With Christmas music and decorations."  
  
"That's nice, but a little worn out." Harry said, he hated Christmas music.  
  
"Well, we're out of ideas then."  
  
"Why not just a Crystal Ball. My mom said her school had one before. It'll be fancy like the Yule Ball but, more wintery." Draco spoke up.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Colin said excitedly.   
  
"It's prefect." Harry said, then added "Hey Colin. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"ANYTHING!"  
  
"Please go back to your normal self. It's kind of creepy, plus people really dig blondes!" Harry winked at Draco.  
  
"Sure Harry! Well, see you there!" he hurried off through the portrait.  
  
Draco couldn't believe how strange Colin Creevy was. He knew that he followed Harry around and took pictures of him like some kind of crazy stalker, but to go as far to color her hair and eyes and put on a fake scar to look like Harry. That's just way too far. "Damn Mudblood." Draco found him self thinking. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly feeling like a Malfoy again. "Guess I was just mad that he likes Harry so much... that has to be it." he reassured himself.  
  
He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Now, where were we?" he smiled at Harry, who came and sat on Draco's lap. They continued their make out session for most of the day. They spent that week talking and making out, getting more and more close to each other.   
  
When Thanksgiving came they went to dinner and found there was only two tables set up. The only kids staying behind were those with Muggle parents, because Muggles don't celebrate it in England. Draco was happy about this, he'd finally be able to eat a meal with Harry. They sat together at the most filled table, fore there would be no room for Colin to come and bother them.   
  
They ate and enjoyed each others company until Hagrid came over. "Well Hello there Harry!"  
  
"Hi Hagrid! Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
"I've missed yah Harry. Why haven't yah been ter see me?"  
  
"Well, you know... just adjusting to my knew surroundings and all. And you know how hard it was already for me to come and see you. And now that I don't have care of magical creatures anymore, well you know."  
  
"I see. Well, it looks like you and Draco are getting along time now."  
  
"We've um.. gotten past our differences."  
  
"That's good ter know. I'll just be on my way then. Got lots to do. Don't want to be a bother..."  
  
Hagrid walked away and Draco stared at Harry. He didn't tell Hagrid about them? But those two seemed so close. Was Harry ashamed of him? "Harry, are you okay?" he looked so pale.  
  
"Y-yeah. It's just. I think I've hurt his feelings. Draco, it's not that I don't want him to know. It's just, how do you tell someone like that. How do you tell one of your professors that you're gay?"  
  
Draco started laughing. "What?!" Harry seemed angry.  
  
"N-nothing." he stifled his laugh. "It's just so funny when you put it like that."  
  
"Glad you find this so funny!"   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just... what's the big deal? Hagrid was your friend before he was your teacher. He was the first magical person you really got to know. You're shoving him out of your life. And for what? Me! He hates me Harry! The things me and my father have done to him."  
  
"I guess you're right. I've got to tell him." He started to get up.  
  
"I'll come with you. We can prove to him that I'm not a bad person."  
  
As they walked to Hagrid's hut Draco started having second thoughts. He had been raised all of his life to hate half breeds. Hagrid was half Giant. He was supposed to do everything in his power to hurt them in anyway possible. How could he just ignore all of that brainwashing?   
  
He remembered his thought about Colin. How could he? He'd been getting along so well with Hermione, or had he? He looked back on a few thoughts and comments about her. Maybe he did need to try a little harder, or at least explain to her why it's so hard for him. Before he could convince anyone that he was a good person, he needed to convince himself. And convincing himself would probably be the hardest part, but it needed to be done.   
  
Harry's stomach tossed and turned a million times on the walk to Hagrid's place. He hoped he wouldn't throw up when he finally told him. He kept running through his mind for ways to say it.   
  
"Hagrid, I'm gay." No that was too flat out.  
  
"Hagrid, Draco and I have been getting a lot closer, and I'm falling in love with him." No, too personal.  
  
"Hagrid, Draco's not really that bad of a guy, and I fancy him."   
  
Oh no, they were there. Harry froze. He watched as Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. He knocked and stepped aside. Hagrid opened the door looking as if he'd been crying. He looked down at Harry and smiled. Then he saw Draco and his smile faded.   
  
"C-can we come in?" Harry found his voice.  
  
"I suppose so." Hagrid said stiffly.   
  
They walked in and sat together in one of Hagrid's huge chairs. They sipped some tea and pretended to eat some hard cookies that they threw to Fang when Hagrid wasn't looking. "I'm sorry Hagrid." Harry finally broke the silence. "I know I've hurt you."  
  
"Me, hurt, never. I've just been cuttin' up some of them onions I've been growin' out back."  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged a "yea, right" look.   
  
"Yeah, um... anyway." Harry began. "I know it's hard to understand why I would ever befriend Draco."  
  
"He's a Malfoy for Gods sake!"  
  
"Yes, I know. Why do you think I ever ended up having to stay with him in the first place? We hated each other. I punched him Hagrid! We've gotten in many fights! You know I hated him with every once of me."  
  
"Hey, Harry. Back off a little will you!" Draco blushed.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm trying to prove a point here."  
  
"Forgiven." Draco smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
"Anyway, Hagrid, you know we always have to trust Dumbledore. If he thought making us live together would be a good idea, then he's right. And it worked! Draco and I don't fight anymore. We've become friends... and... well a little more than that."  
  
"Harry, what in the world are yah playing at?" Hagrid snapped angrily.   
  
"I'm not playing at anything Hagrid. Draco's an amazing person. I've spent a ton of time with him. I know it's true. Hagrid... I... I love him." He swallowed.   
  
"Merlin's Beard!" Hagrid stood up so fast that he knocked over the pot of tea.   
  
"Hagrid..."  
  
"Sorry, Harry, I'm just a little surprised is all. I mean, whatever makes yah happy. I'm not going to try ter talk you out of it. This is the only reason you've not been ter see me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I was really nervous about how you'd react."  
  
"Harry," he said as he picked up his little friend and squeezed him tight. "I've known yah since you were just a little lad. I've always had a soft spot for yah in me heart."  
  
"Hagrid, I don't think there's a part of your heart that isn't soft!" Harry joked when he was finally placed back in the chair. "S-so you don't mind?"  
  
"Mind?! Harry I'm happy for yah!" Hagrid smiled at the two boys. "As long as you're sure it'd what yah want, and you're sure this bloke's okay."  
  
"He's absolutely amazing!" Harry blushed. "So... how's things with Madam Maxime?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco and Harry stayed with Hagrid until it was getting late. Everything was fixed with him, he believed that Draco was changing, and he even promised to help convince Ron. Things were going go be alright. 


	9. The Crystal Ball

On the morning after everyone returned from the small vacation Harry awoke and dressed. He went into Draco's room and looked at his sleeping beauty. He climbed into bed next to him. "Draco, sweetie, get up." Draco groaned a little but when he opened his eyes and small Harry he smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning." Draco said and kissed Harry. They laid in bed for a few minutes tangled in each others arms before Draco slipped off to take a shower and dress. Harry grabbed his books and went down for breakfast. He found a beaming Hermione sitting next to a pale looking Ron.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Ron mumbled.  
  
"He's nervous because we saw the signs for the dance and I told him that he has to go." Hermione teased.  
  
"Harry, mate, you know I hate dances." Ron complained. "You know what happened last time."  
  
"Yeah, you ignored your date because you were too mad about Hermione being there with Viktor."  
  
"Viktor?! So you're calling him that now too!?"  
  
"That's his name isn't it, Ron?"  
  
"This is ridiculous." Hermione mumbled.   
  
When they were done eating the three friends and Ginny walked to the lake. "I think it's going to snow." Ginny whispered.   
  
"I love snow." another voice came. The friends turned around and saw Draco standing there.   
  
"What are you doing here." Ron snapped.  
  
"I was just taking a walk. I'm entitled to that you know." Draco snapped back.  
  
"Why don't we all go visit Hagrid, you too Draco." Harry butted in.  
  
"You've made up with him finally?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, he's totally fine with everything." Harry answered, and motioned Draco towards him.  
  
"Great! I don't have to lie anymore!" Hermione skipped around.   
  
Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and started walking towards Hagrid's hut.   
  
"Doesn't anyone care about my opinion?!" Ron screamed from behind them.  
  
They turned around. Hermione was trying to pull Ron along with them all but he was rooted on the spot. "I'm not going anywhere with that prick." Ron yelled.   
  
"I'll go, Harry." Draco said and tried to release him self from Harry's hand, but Harry held on tighter. "Draco, please don't go. If Ron's going to be an asshole let him. There's only so much I can put up with. I don't care if he'd my best friend or not, I love you, and if he can't see that..." Draco kissed Harry to silence him.  
  
"He's your friend Harry. You have to fix this." Draco walked away.   
  
Ginny, who had been watching the couple kiss, looked away quickly as Harry turned towards his friends. The anger rose in his face as he ran towards Ron. He tackled him so he couldn't get away; he would have to listen to everything he was going to say.  
  
"RON! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO TALK TO YOU. YOU'RE MAKING THIS INTO FOURTH YEAR ALL OVER AGAIN WHEN WE STOPPED TALKING FOR THE DUMBEST REASON ON EARTH! I LOVE DRACO AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN I'M AFRAID I CAN'T HANDLE YOU. WHEN YOU'RE READY TO BE A TRUE BEST FRIEND AGAIN, I'LL BE WAITING."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. He summoned his broom once he got there and mounted it. A good fly was just what he needed to clear his mind and sort everything out. He loved Ron, as a friend, but that could only go so far. If Ron was going to ruin his relationship with Draco... he just couldn't risk that. For the first time in his life he knew what love actually felt like. He couldn't let anyone take that away from him.   
  
Draco watched from behind a tree as Harry floated around the sky. He didn't want Harry to see him, because he didn't want him to stop. He loved watching his raven haired lover fly. The wind whipped his locks and robes around as he soared perfectly in the air.   
  
He had saw Harry tackle Ron. He didn't want Harry to leave his friends for him. It was different for Draco. The only friend of his he really cared about was Blaise, who was already okay with them being together. Harry, however, had the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Draco never wanted to hurt the Golden Trio. He couldn't help his feelings. He wanted and needed to be with Harry.   
  
After a few hours of watching Harry fly, his stomach started to rumble, and he headed back to the castle for lunch. Harry didn't show up for Lunch. Draco was a little worried about him. He looked over at the Gryffindor table one last time before leaving, and saw Ron sitting alone. Ginny and Hermione weren't even with him. He was very pale, almost ghostly, and angry and sad at the same time.   
  
Draco fought off the urge to want to go and cheer Ron up. At first he thought it might help him, but then he figured Ron would just flip out and cause a big scene. So instead, he walked back to his common room. He heard voices coming from Harry's bedroom.  
  
He knocked on the door, but it wasn't completely shot for it gently opened. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around on the floor talking. "Hey, sweetie, come in." Harry said when he saw Draco. He walked in and laid down on the floor with his head in Harry's lap.   
  
"I'm really sorry about earlier. I really was just taking a walk." he apologized.  
  
"It's fine. I needed to stand up to him sooner of later. He'll come around soon." Harry bent down and kissing him.   
  
Ginny giggled. "Are you two going to the dance?"  
  
"Might as well." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, the theme was my idea anyway." Draco bragged.  
  
"Like... together?" Ginny giggled again.   
  
Draco and Harry exchanged looks. "Well... why not?" Harry said.   
  
"What about Ron?" Draco asked.   
  
Hermione took a deep sigh. "He's going. I'll make him, and he's going to dance! But that's besides the point... I'll keep him under control if he tries to flip out or anything. I don't want anyone having anymore rows!"  
  
Two week later Harry stood in front of the bath room mirror. Draco had been standing outside the door and pounding on it for ten minutes. "Are you done in there YET!?" he screamed. Harry smiled, straightened his tie, and brushed off his dress robes. "Come in."   
  
Draco walked in and smiled at Harry. "It's about time." he said.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Smashing."  
  
"That's it? Not sexy or anything?" Harry frowned.  
  
"Nothing personal, it's a little hard for anyone to look sexy covered in layers of clothes and robes."  
  
"Oh drat. Okay hurry up and get ready, it's going to start soon!"  
  
"Me, hurry?! You were in here for two hours! I'm already dressed, I just need to fix my hair."  
  
"Your hair is fine."  
  
"You know how I am about my hair..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. He went to put on his dress shoes and try yet again to flatten his hair. Draco walked out five minutes later and held out his arm for Harry. "Oh come on, how corny can you get?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Corny? Where I come from, you know... Earth... we call this Romantic."   
  
Harry smiled and locked his arm with Draco's. They began the walk to the Great Hall.   
  
When they arrived everything looked almost the same as at the Yule Ball. The only difference was that all of the years were allowed and there weren't any foreigners. Instead of the Weird Sisters, an orchestra was playing off to the side.   
  
The couple walked through the great hall, causing a lot of whispers around them. People stared at them to whole time, but they kept going. Harry spotted Hagrid chatting with Madam Maxime at the teacher's table and told Draco to visit them with him.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." They said together.  
  
"Hi boys! Yah remember Olympe of course?"  
  
"Good evening Madam Maxime." They said together again.  
  
"Oh, isn't that cute! It's like you two can read each others minds!" she said in a strong French accent. Harry and Draco blushed and said goodbye. They walked over to a table where Ginny and Blaise were sitting together.   
  
"Are you two together or something?" Draco asked them.  
  
"Us!? Merlin, no!" She looked almost offended. "I'm just waiting for Dean.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here with Pansy." Blaise said.   
  
Draco and Harry said with the two and started talking. Harry looked all around for a sign of Ron and Hermione. He hoped Hermione didn't let Ron back down. He hoped that night would be the night he could finally prove to Ron that Draco was trust worthy.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Colin had walked up to him.   
  
"Hey Colin, glad to see you're back to normal." He was his old blonde haired, blue eyed self again.  
  
"Hi Harry!" It was Dennis, Colin's younger brother.  
  
"Oh, yippy, a family reunion." Draco said sarcastically under his breath.   
  
Harry sat talking with the Creevy for a few more minutes until their dates came and swept them away. There was still no sign of Ron or Hermione and Harry started to get a little worried. "Let's go for a walk." Draco whispered in his ear.   
  
They stood and walked outside. In the courtyard there was an ice statue of a very beautiful Phoenix with semi-liquid ice flowing out of it's mouth. There were chairs and buffets in various parts of the area, and there were white candles floating in different pretty patterns.  
  
The music was just as loud out there as inside. "Dance with me Harry." Draco whispered and pulled Harry in close. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and moved in sync with him. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. He felt so right in Draco's arms. It seemed like nothing bad could ever happen.   
  
"Draco," he said looking up at the blonde. "I love you with all of my heart, you know that right?" Draco broke away from Harry and looked down at his boyfriend. "Of course I know that Harry. I love you too baby, and I always will... no matter what, I promise you. No matter who doesn't like it, and no matter what anybody says. We know the truth."   
  
Their lips came together and they started making out and dancing again. "H-ha-Harry." Ron walked around the corner. He was still as pale as earlier, but he wasn't angry anymore. He just looked more sad. "Ron!" Harry broke away from Draco and walked over to his friend.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been listening to you guys. B-but, I'm glad that I did. I'm so sorry Harry." Ron was holding back tears. "You two are really serious about this, and if I ever want my best friend back I'm going to have to get over it." Harry hugged Ron.  
  
"It's just that... most of my life I've been put down by the Malfoys. My whole family has. So have you and Hermione. His father tried to kill you Harry! They treated Dobby like dung! I thought he was using you, Harry. I thought he was just going to throw you to the Death Eaters as soon as he could. I didn't want you to get hurt."   
  
Ron walked over to Draco and extended his hand. "I'm sorry. I've come to my senses. You have my blessing to be with Harry, and... I'd like to be your friend." Draco shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. Harry walked over to Draco and kissed him.  
  
"Okay, that's still a little weird though, so I'll be on my way." Ron turned red and walked back to the Dance. Harry and Draco continued to Dance outside. Harry saw Ron and Hermione dancing beautifully inside. Everything really was going to be okay. He was in the arms of the love of his life, and he had all of his friend back. Life was picking up again...  
  
A/N: Yay! Okay that sounds like a happy ending...but it's not over! yay! Harry finally stood up to Ron, and it worked! Yay for them! Okay and to this "Alyssa" person or what ever... if you're not going to read my story then please leave me alone. I know it's spelled wrong, but I'm not going to change it! To those of you who like my story, I hate to say that there might only be one more chapter... but in a few weeks I might start a sequel! I can't give away too many details right now though... I hope you liked it! Review! Thanx! 


	10. Christmas Sleep Over

For the next few weeks things were really great. It seemed like the perfect happy ending to a fairy tale. Ron and Hermione's relationship was all patched up. Harry and Draco were a lot more open with theirs, and their friends, including the Slytherins, finally accepted them for who they were.  
  
The night before the start of Christmas brake Draco walked into Harry's bed room. The raven haired boy sat on the floor talking with Hermione. "So why aren't you packed this time?" Draco said as he bent over and kissed Harry on the cheek.   
  
"Draco, the Order is too busy for me to stay with them right now. What, do you expect me to stay with the Drusleys?!" he boy laughed hysterically.   
  
"Actually," Draco spoke softly. "I was hoping you'd come and stay with me..."  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding. I'm sure your family would love the boy who lived showing up at their house for a visit."   
  
"My dad's in jail. My mum isn't like him. Trust me Harry. She'll be happy for us. My dad will never find out. Please come and stay with me. I'd miss you way too much. We've barely been apart this year, I don't want to be ripped away from you for two weeks!"  
  
"If you're sure... I trust you. I'd better pack fast." He said and kissed Draco.   
  
"Hermione, could we talk a lone for a minute?" Draco asked her suddenly.  
  
"Oh, er, okay." She said and followed him into his bed room."  
  
"It's important for you to know how sorry I am for everything in the past. I know, that even now I could be a little less or a jerk. I have sudden thoughts and out bursts that aren't very nice. It's been bothering me for some time now. I want to officially tell you that I consider you a friend, and anytime in the past, present, or future that I ever say anything bad about you or anyone else of Muggle or other descent, it's the years of being a Malfoy talking, not me."   
  
Draco finished it all in one breathe. He let it all out to Hermione, everything that had been bothering him. He wouldn't be able to completely be at peace with himself or be happy until her did so. Hermione just smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "We all make mistakes, we all struggle with things, and I forgive you. I'm going to go say goodnight to Harry. Have fun while you're gone... a behave!" she winked and left the room.   
  
Harry packed a few of his clothes and other belongs. When he was done he walked into the common room and ran into Hermione. "Hey, what was that about? What did Draco want?" Hermione smiled and answered, "If he wants you to know he'll tell you." She hugged him goodbye and said "Happy Christmas." before leaving.   
  
The next morning Harry and Draco made their way to the train together. They sat with Ron, Seamus, Blaise, and Pansy the whole way back to London. The two boys were met by Narcissa Malfoy at the station, who escorted them back to a white, stretch limousine.   
  
"So, you're the famous Harry Potter?" she asked as they started driving home.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
"Mum, don't you remember him from the World Cup two years back?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, he was with that Weasley lot." she said stiffly.   
  
They arrived at the Malfoy manor some twenty minutes later. Harry's jaw dropped. It looked like a miniature Hogwarts, but more homely. As they walked inside Harry felt like he was in heaven. There were servants at every corner giving them what ever they wanted, even if hey didn't ask for it.   
  
Draco's room had black walls, a black ceiling, and a black rug. It was built in one of the mini towers, so there were sapphire steps along the way that led to his own bathroom, and his own game room/zoo. All of the furniture, artwork, and trinkets in the room were pure silver.   
  
Harry searched the room, gawked at the beautiful animals his boyfriend had, and examined the Olympic pool sized bath room he owned. "Draco, why haven't you told me have amazingly wicked your house is!?" he screamed and kissed the blonde.   
  
Draco mumbled something about not wanting to brag before he took Harry in his arms and threw him onto his bed. They laid making out for some time before Harry broke away. "Draco, what were you talking with Hermione about last night?" he stared into his boyfriend's silver eyes.  
  
"I needed to be forgiven for my past, I needed to move on. I feel so much better now." he smiled and continued to search Harry's mouth with his tongue.   
  
"Draco, I was wondering... should we buy a green or black fountain for the third floor ball room?" his mother came bursting in the room to find the two boys kissing on the bed.  
  
Draco quickly separated from Harry, fumbled to his feet, and caught his mother before she fainted to the floor. He was planning on telling her everything that night after dinner, but that was now ruined. That was the worst way his mother could ever have found out.   
  
"Mum! Mum, wake up!" he poured a glass of water on her face. She jumped up. "My make up! Milky! Come!" a tine house elf came running into the room and fixed Mrs. Malfoy up. She turned back to the boys and suddenly remembered what she had seen.  
  
"Draco! W-what is going on?" She had on one of his silver chairs to brace herself.   
  
"Mum, I love Harry. He and I have being a couple for a few months. When Dumbledore stuck us together we got to know each other, and we fell in love. I hope you can accept this, because I want to be with Harry for the rest of my life."   
  
He took Harry's hand and pulled him close. They hugged and turned back to Mrs. Malfoy. She smiled weakly before standing and collecting the boys in her arms. After a few seconds she said "Okay, enough touching. I have places to go. I'll see you both tomorrow morning, if you need anything, well there is plenty of help around." she left the room.  
  
Draco laughed and said, "Well, she's a Malfoy, what'd you expect?" He totally felt at peace with himself now. He made up with Hermione, he told his mother about his love, and she still accepted him. Things were definitely going to be okay.  
  
Harry decided that if Draco could tell his mother about this, then the Weasleys would definitely understand and still love him. He took a hold of his lovers shirt and pulled him in. He kissed him passionately and this time he was the one to throw Draco on the bed.   
  
Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes before going in for another kiss. Those eyes gave Draco a meaning to live. He smiled inwardly as his tongue wrestled Harry's, and his hand found Harry's tight bottom.   
  
Harry rolled onto of Draco and started working his magic to create a hicky on the blonde's neck. His hands ran down Draco's body and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?" he heard Draco breath.   
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I love you Draco." Harry said as he pulled of his shirt, exposing his toned body. "I love you too, Harry Potter."   
  
The boys found themselves naked within seconds. Harry's mouth caressed every part of Draco's body, and vise versa. That night they made sweet, sweet love.  
  
They had finally found their happily ever after.   
  
3 I love all of you guys who have read this story! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this last chapter out. I was just really sad about ending it. I might do a sequel if you guys like this! It'll be when they are out of Hogwarts, what do you think? I had a sick stomach the whole time writing this chapter, I hate ending things! In the mean time, check out some of my other stories, and I'm starting two more! Sequel to come soon if you want it! I love you all! yay! byez! tear 


End file.
